Someone Like You
by Sasha Luna T
Summary: (ONESHOT) Edward jamas volvió a Forks con Bella, años después recibe un vídeo de ella. ¿Que ha sido de su vida? Ganadora del tercer puesto en el reto temático de febrero "Bella & Edward" del foro "Sol de Medianoche".


**DISCLAIMER: **Los personajes y escenarios reconocibles no me pertenecen, lamentablemente no, Edward no me pertenece.

**N/A:** Hola! Siempre quise hacer un fic sobre que hubiera pasado si Edward nunca hubiera vuelto. Aquí esta, ya que no tenia ideas para hacer todo un fanfic os dejo esto, un pequeño One-shot. Les recomiendo que escuchen Someone Like You de Adele, mientras lo leen.

** _Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Febrero "Bella &amp; Edward" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_**

* * *

_—Esto es Someone Like Your, es para ti Edward. No la comenzare desde el principio, porque en realidad no se si te haz enamorado nuevamente._

Escuchar la voz de mi Bella después de tantos años quebró algo en mi, la extrañaba tanto.

Empezó a tocar el piano—Al parecer había aprendido a hacerlo—, la introducción fue algo larga debido a que no empezó a cantar sino hasta la tercera estrofa de la canción.

_**Odio aparecer de la nada sin haber sido invitada, **_  
_**pero no me podía mantener alejada, no podía soportarlo más. **_  
_**Tenía la esperanza de que vieras mi cara **_  
_**y recordaras que para mí esto no ha terminado. **_

Una lagrima se le cayo, pero siguió cantando.

**_No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú._**

**_no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también_**

**_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"_**

**_"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele, si "_**

**_Sabías cómo el tiempo,_**

**_solo ayer fue el momento de nuestras vidas,_**

**_Nacimos y crecimos con la calima de verano_**

**_Vinculados por la sorpresa de nuestros días de gloria._**

**_Odio aparecer de la nada si haber sido invitada,_**

**_pero no podía estar apartada, no podía evitarlo._**

**_Esperaba que me vieras, y que recordaras,_**

**_que para mi, esto no ha terminado._**

**_No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú._**

**_no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también_**

**_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"_**

**_Nada se le compara, sin preocupaciones, o cuidados._**

**_Las lamentaciones y errores son productos de la memoria. ¿Quien podría haber sabido lo amargo que esto seria?_**

**_No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú._**

**_no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también_**

**_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"_**

**_No pasa nada, encontraré alguien como tú._**

**_no deseo nada más que lo mejor para ti también_**

**_No me olvides, te lo suplico, recuerdo que dijiste: "A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele"_**

**_"A veces el amor dura, pero otras en cambio duele, si "_**

—_Te amo, ¿lo sabes, verdad? Cambiaron mi vida, con un solo toque me devolvieron a la vida, porque realmente no vivía antes de conocerlos. Siento que esto no haya funcionado, pero realmente les deseo lo mejor del mundo._

_Mi pequeña... ya nos lo diste, haz sido tu todo el tiempo_—Escuche como pensaba Esme, no estaba solo en la casa y ellos podían oír todo pero no me importaba.

Ella era lo mejor que nos había pasado, y ya no estaba con nosotros. Nunca lo haría nuevamente, fui un idiota por haberla dejado ir.

Luego de eso, había un vídeo donde Bella estaba sentada en una silla al aire libre, con una pequeña en sus piernas. La niña era la viva imagen de Bella, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su palidez, su cabello castaño, a excepción de sus ojos que eran de un claro verde.

_—Saluda a los Cullen, cielo._

_—Hola Esme, hola Carli..._

_—Carlisle_—Siguió Bella por la pequeña.

—_¡Exactoo! Era lo que iba a decir... Hola Alice, hola Jazz, holis Emmett y hola Rose_—Dijo la pequeña a la vez que agitaba su manito, luego lanzaba besos imaginarios a la cámara. Era adorable. La pequeña luego se levanto, dejo un beso en la mejilla de Bella y se fue.

—_Así que ya la vieron, esa pequeña es mi orgullo_—Dijo Bella con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla—_Adiós, los extraño, los amo y jamas los olvidare. Y Edward... Lo siento, siento haber continuado mi vida sin ti, fue muy difícil créeme, llore mucho, dormí muy poco y no tenia ganas de comer. Pero, se que lo comprenderás, estaba dispuesta a esperarte durante toda mi vida, pero aunque volvieras lo nuestro ya no seria posible... Te amo, cariño. Nunca dejare de hacerlo_

—Adiós, mi ángel.

Adiós...


End file.
